Boyfriend Shirts and Shameless Flirts
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: He let that boy go. Without a fight. He's an idiot. But that's the past and he can't change that. He doubts his own thought, though, when a gorgeous brunette sits next to him. It's James. Kames. Based off "You Look Good In My Shirt" by Keith Urban.


Vaguely, Kendall wonders how it all came to this. He's sitting in a local bar with a half full glass of beer, just staring at the caramel colored liquid. He would drink more of it, but something about it doesn't taste right with him. It burns his throat in a way that's highly unpleasant.

That unpleasant feeling just makes him think of other unpleasant things, like memories of his father, the Minnesota Wild losing the championship game a week ago, and James, his ex-boyfriend.

_Sigh._

That's the sound that slips through his parted lips as the name crosses his mind.

He left eight months ago, leaving him and also taking a break from the band, for a chance to go to some fancy-schmancy music college that the boy doesn't even need because he's naturally gifted. He doesn't remember who came up with the idea of breaking up when he left, but he knows it was a mutual decision which makes him want to kick himself.

He let that boy go. Without a fight. He's an idiot.

But that's the past and he can't change that.

He doubts his own thought, though, when a gorgeous brunette sits next to him. His skin is tan, his hair is pristine, his body is covered in expensive clothes. When the brunette turns to Kendall, he offers a brilliant smile that could probably put the sun to shame.

It's James.

But Kendall decides not to ask what he's doing here, miles away from that stupid school and right back into his life, because when life gives you something amazing, you don't waste time asking why, you just enjoy it.

"Hey," James says with a smile, "can I buy you a drink, cutie?"

It makes Kendall want to laugh since he already has a drink and it's obvious he's not really drinking it, but the only sigh of his enjoyment is a small smile. "No, but I'll buy you one."

"Trying to pick me up? I don't put out on the first date, no matter how cute you are," James admits with a wink. But then he leans in and whispers in a low, husky voice, "But maybe… I'll make an exception for you."

This really does get a laugh out of him. James is still the same old James, flirting shamelessly with him. It never failed to get Kendall excited; it still works on him. "You're funny, James."

"You're cute, Kendall."

That gets Kendall to blush and give a dimpled smile. At the sight, James' grin widens. And then it's exactly like how it used to be, easy between them, like always. The conversation is neither forced nor boring and the laughing and smiles are abundant. It's almost like they've been friends forever and see each other every day and not like they haven't seen in how many mouths.

At one point, James admits, "This is really nice, Kendall," blushing slightly.

"Yeah," he says back because no other word can express his feelings or the words running through his mind. He can tell as the word leaves his lips that "yeah" doesn't do it justice either, but it's the best he can manage.

"You know," the pretty boy starts before immediately shutting his mouth, blush more noticeable, and shaking his head with a small laugh. He sees Kendall's questioning look, although he only dismisses it with, "No, never mind. It's stupid."

_Nothing you say could ever be stupid_, is what Kendall thinks, but he merely says, "Tell me," and smiles at him in an attempt to lighten the mood and make James feel more comfortable.

It seems to work. The brunette shoots him a sheepish smile, meeting his eyes for only a second then looking down to the counter. "Well, I was going to say I can't even remember why we broke up…" His hands play with his still full glass of wine in a nervous gesture that Kendall hasn't seen in so long.

It's absolutely endearing and it's then that Kendall realizes how much he's missed it, those little ticks and twitches that the confident James Diamond does when he's insecure or anxious, those little things he does when he was around Kendall Knight.

It's nice to see it again.

Unfortunately, when Kendall takes his hand the gesture stops. Although, when he thinks about it, Kendall would rather hold James' hands than just look at them, no matter how cute they look. "Honestly, I can't remember, either…" James hands close around his and he grins. "I don't really think it matters anymore. What happened in the past doesn't change what's happening now."

James face completely lights up and if Kendall can't tell he agrees by that or the happiness swimming in his hazel eyes, he doesn't have to wait long to find his answer because in the next second, James brings his lips to his in a sweet embrace and that tells him everything he needs to know better than words ever could communicate.

"Kendall," he whispers against those lips, "I want you back."

"You've always had me," Kendall promises as he caresses the side of James' face, tilts it slightly for better access, and then deepens their kiss. "Forever."

* * *

><p>Kendall's the first one to wake up, which brings a rare smile to his face—he really isn't a morning person—because that's just how it was back then, when he and James were first in love. So he does what he used to do all that time ago.<p>

He watches James sleep.

The brunette is stunning during the day, but when he's sleeping there's an innocence that Kendall just can't get enough of. The way his eyelids flutter with dreams, his nose scrunches just enough to be noticeable, the way his mouth hangs slightly open. It's simply beautiful.

And it's only made better by the fabric wrapped around his muscular torso. It's green, the exact shade of his emerald eyes, with blue and gold and brown stripes, the colors that come together to make James' hazel irises, in a plaid design.

He can't help but remember last night, a fond smile turning his lips up at the corners.

_"Kendall," James says as soon as they make it in the apartment. It feels surreal right now, like this is all just a wonderful dream, but he knows a way to make it feel real. "Do you still have…?" He's not sure how to ask for it. His fingers start to play with each other and his cheeks turn a rosy color._

_The blonde smiles. He knows what he wants._

_Walking over to his dresser, he calls over his shoulder, "Of course. It's not like I could get rid of it." The door opens to reveal a simple flannel shirt, folded precisely, right at the top. _

_It's the pretty boy's self-proclaimed boyfriend shirt. _

_("If you get to call me names like 'sweetie' and 'honey' and insist on treating me like the girl, then I get to have a boyfriend shirt!" Needless to say, it took a while for Kendall to actually understand what he was demanding…but when he did get it, he couldn't have been more happy. "Sure," he agreed quickly. With a smirk, he added in a purr, "Honey.")_

_James used to wear that shirt at least once a week, and every time he did, he'd go around saying it was his boyfriend's (even if the other person didn't ask). It always made some pride well up in Kendall's chest—James, who could get anyone he wanted, wanted everyone to know about them, James was happy to be his boyfriend, James was wearing his shirt._

His _shirt. _

_Ego boast right there. _

_It seems James can't get it on fast enough. Before Kendall can even begin to see what he's doing, too caught up in his thoughts, the pretty boy's old shirt is off, revealing that sculpted six-pack, and he's jamming his arms through the holes as if he's burning and the only antidote is in that shirt._

_Maybe it is._

_Because as soon as that familiar smell wafts up to his nose, James knows this is real. His subconscious could never replicate Kendall's natural scent, that abnormal perfume that's musky and boyish and so Kendall. _

_It is totally better than Cuda, the brunette decides as he takes a huge whiff. He notices his boyfriend's (squeal) gaze on him so he says, "I just missed this," with a shy smile._

_Kendall doesn't resist the urge to pull him in and kiss every inch of skin available to his undivided attention since that could be the cutest thing he's ever seen and he just can't take it. _

_Or it could possibly be because he's just missed kissing his soft skin. _

_Yeah, that's probably it._

Kendall kisses James on the forehead softly, not wanting to rouse him from his sleep when he looks so peaceful, but unable to help himself. He's just so cute…

Even though, Kendall recognizes their problems and the fact that despite how quickly they've made up and reconciled their relationship he knows not everything is fixed between them, he doesn't fight the content thoughts running through his mind.

_This is perfect… No, he's perfect. I love him._

_If I get to wake up everyday to this beautiful boy beneath me, I will never need anything more. If his face is the first thing I see every morning, I might just start to love mornings… If he's here, I will never be unhappy. _

But he also doesn't want his baby to be unhappy, either, so he reluctantly gets up slowly and quietly to slip into the kitchen and make his favorite breakfast of French toast caked with cinnamon, powered sugar, and drowned with syrup.

He thinks it's almost as sweet as James.

* * *

><p>When two tanned hands find their way in front of his green-eyed view, Kendall instinctively knows who it was just by the warmth spreading through him and the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach even before that familiar musical voice whispers in his ear, "Guess who?"<p>

He grins, showing his dimples. "Logan? Carlos?" he asks, feigning cluelessness, but the tone of his voice is cocky, teasing. "Katie? When did you get so tall, baby sister?"

The hands quickly go away, letting those emerald eyes behold all the glory of James Diamond, his new boyfriend of nine hours, fifty-seven minutes, and fifteen seconds (not that Kendall is counting or anything…). Long, chestnut locks, tan, flawless skin, breath-taking hazel eyes, and full, luscious lips currently in a cute pout. "That's not funny, Kendall," he whines.

"I thought it was hilarious," Kendall disagrees, but he still lays his own lips on that pouty mouth softly, gently moving his lips against them in apology. At the contact, James quickly kisses him back and Kendall be damned if he doesn't notice the upturning of the corners of his lips.

Now Kendall doesn't know if this is going to work out or end badly like last time; it's just too early to tell. All he knows is that he really hopes this time will be different.

That, and James sure looks good in his old flannel shirt.

* * *

><p>Simply because, at heart, I'm a country girl ;)<p> 


End file.
